How it All Began
by Jgirl7777
Summary: Summary: J explains how she became a fairy to the Chipmunks and Chipettes
1. Chapter 1

Summary: J explains how she became a fairy to the Chipmunks and Chipettes.

 _ **Time:**_ Sometime after the  Squeakqual w J

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunk. J is the only character I own.

 _ **A/N:**_ You may not understand J's character if you have not already read my rewrite of the first movie. J is a fairy from the real world that goes into her favorite set of movies- Alvin and the Chipmunks.

* * *

 _ **How it All Began**_

 _ **J's POV**_

It was a cold, dreary day and Simon and Jeanette's favorite day of the week; Friday. Every Friday night we have story time. We gathered on the couch. "I just love story time" Simon stated. "Yeah, especially on a rainy day like this. It feels good to snuggle up with a book" Jeanette agreed. I laid down on the couch, throwing a blanket over me. Simon and Jeanette snuggled on each side of me. "Cozy?" I giggled as their fur tickled my sides. "Yeah." The two responded.

The other four chipmunks came into the room. "Hey, guys. We were just getting ready for story time. Would any of you like to join us?" I wondered. "No I would not" Alvin said. "Sure." Theodore answered as he and Eleanor hopped to the couch. "Me too" said Brittany and joined the rest of us. "What? But you said you'd play video games with me, Britt" Alvin folded his arms. "Sorry, Alvin. I can kick your butt some other time." Brittany said. Alvin grunted before looking down and heading to his room.

I stopped him. "Come join us, Al." I offered. "I don't like reading." Alvin says. "Well, I know you don't like being lonely either." I told him and he sighed. Alvin knew I was right; the only thing he hated more than reading was being alone. He hopped to my chest. "What book?" he asked, not really interested. "We're not reading a book tonight, Alvin." I noted. "We aren't?" Everyone asked. "Nope. I'm gonna tell you the story of when I first became a fairy" I told them. "I know this will be a good one." Jeanette giggled. "Yeah so it was about 3 or 4 years ago…" I started.

 _ **~J's Flashback~**_

 _I was just a regular 13-year-old girl, and just like every 13-year-old girl, I had issues; major issues. I was awkward and shy and insecure. I had low confidence and all for one reason—My appearance. Due to an illness when I was young, I had a stroke and the left side of my body is weak. I have pretty much no use of my left arm and I can walk, and run, but my leg is kinda weak. I had an aid at school to help me in class._

 _I had a limited amount of friends. They were the ones who get me and never judged. Examples would be Paige and Jayce; met them in 7_ _th_ _grade and they are my best friends. I have no idea in this world what I did to deserve friends like them. Every time I tell them that, they ask me why I question it, and to just be thankful, and I am._

 _Even though life was hard and there are mean, judgy people out there, I still gave my best and I was kind and gave to the world all I could. I lived my life to the fullest, doing and being surrounded be the people I love and love me back. It turned out I'd be giving more to the world then I ever thought imaginable because everything was about to change._


	2. Chapter 2

_One day, I was just alone in my room, watching_ _Alvin and the Chipmunks_ _when this puff of smoke clouded around me. After the smoke cleared, I saw a ghostly figure. "Hello, Juliette. I need your help." The figure said in a deep, but gentle voice. "W-What could you want from m-me?" I asked nervously. "Don't be frightened. I won't hurt you" the spirit said. "O-Ok. What do you need?" I asked. "A hero" the ghost replied. "A hero?" I asked. "Yes. There has been so much damage in the world and I need someone to help with things like pollution and criminals." He explained._

" _Why me?" I questioned. "How can I help? I can't even use both my arms." The figure smiled. "Because you have one of the biggest hearts. And if you help me, I'll give you something in return." He told me. "What am I supposed to do?" I asked. "Save the world." He answered._

" _But first, I need to give you powers. Let's start with the basics. Would you like to be a classic superhero, a fairy, or a witch?" I was asked. "Ooh, a fairy!" I answered and the ghost did a weird movement with his arms. "To reveal your wings, reach for your back." He said and I did. Purple and blue wings appeared. "OMFG! They're gorgeous." I said. "You gonna teach me how to use them?"_

" _Just think about what you want them to do" said the spirit. Turns out I was a natural flyer. I learned in no time. "Now to put them away, just think about them disappearing. Sometimes it helps to snap your fingers." he said. I snapped my fingers and my wings were gone. "Good. Be careful with them, though. They're fragile and they sting when someone other than you touches them." He warned. "Got it." I said._

" _Now you need a name." the ghost said. "How about J the Superfairy?" I asked. "Perfect." The figure says. "Now you need powers. You already have the ability to heal yourself, molecular kinesis, flexibility, and agility. But you can personalize your own too." He told me. "Ok, how about the ability to freeze time, sense danger, and to shrink?" I asked. "Done" the ghost said._

" _Now you need a disguise. You can look like however you want." He told me. "Ok. Skin color is fine. But how about instead of brown eyes I can have green. And forget this short, curly hair. I want it long and straight. Maybe I could have a rounder face. And finally, I need the use of my left arm." I said and in less than ten seconds, I looked as I described. I looked in the mirror. "Damn, I'm gorgeous!" I said almost in shock. "And this is the first time I can use my arm. Thank you!"_

 _"You're very welcome. Let's change your voice." He returned. "I would like it to be gentle and I wanna be able to sing. Like a human at least." I said. "As you wish." He said and I had a beautiful voice. "Thank you!" I sang. "What next?" I asked. I was given a ring. "What is this?" I wondered. "This will alert you to come to me or if there's trouble. I am now your boss and you work for me" He responded. "Got it. Anything else?" I asked. "Yes. You can't tell a soul that your J. it ruins having a secret identity and can put your loved ones in danger." He said. "My lips are sealed." I responded. "Good. And here's a fairy spell book." He handed me a blue book. "Thanks" I said._

 _"What would you like in return?" the ghost asked me. I thought for a minute then I looked at the TV. "I wanna be able to go into TV shows and movies." I answered. "Alright." He said and placed the portal in a wall. "Nice" I said._

 _"I will call you when it's time for your first mission and after I've seen you've earned it; I will let you through." He told me. "Ok" I replied and the ghostly figure began to leave. "Oh, wait!" I stopped him. "Yes?" He responded, turning back to me. "Who are you exactly?" I wondered. "Who do you think?" he said and left in a puff of smoke. I smiled and went back to the TV._

* * *

 _ **that's chapter 2 for ya! X-D**_


	3. Chapter 3

_At about 1:00 pm the next day, my ring made a buzzing sound. I pressed the button and a hologram of my boss popped up. "Hi, Boss. What can I do for ya?" I asked. "There is a burglary at the bank down town. Think you can handle it?" he questioned. "I know I can." I replied and shut off the ring. "It's go time." I said to myself. I transformed and flew to the bank._

 _Once I was there, I spotted men dressed in black with ski masks on, escaping with a bag of loot. "Lennie, it was too easy." One said. "I know, Bert. Now we're filthy stinkin' rich!" said the other. I had a plan. I flew down behind them and removed me wings. "Sirs?" I called to them firmly, yet gently. They turned to me. "I-I don't think it's very nice of you to steal like that." I told them innocently. "Oh really? And what is a little girl like you gonna do about it?" Bert asked in a threatening tone._

" _This." I said, sprouting wings. I jumped up and kicked them back. The burglars lost grasp of the bag and I caught it in my hand. "What the hell are you?" asked Lennie. "A fairy." I answered and gave the bag of money to its rightful owner. "Thank you. To whom to I owe my gratitude?" she asked. "Call me J; J the Superfairy." I responded. The criminals were taken away by the police._

 _News reporters came to interview me. "Now for the Local News. A burglary took place two hours ago at the bank. The burglars were taken down by a new hero in town. And she definitely has the 'magic' touch. Juliane Robins?" said news reporter, Ben Stevenson. "Thank you, Ben. We are here with our new hero. A 13-year-old girl and she goes by the name J the Superfairy. So J, you are a fairy?" Juliane says. "Yes, but the only one on earth and I'm no fairytale. I'm here to protect and make the world a better place."_

" _I see. Are you like Supergirl? Do you come from another planet?" Juliane questioned. "No, I come from here. I wasn't always a fairy. I used to be human." I responded. "Well, when, How and why did you become a fairy?" asked Juliane. "Just yesterday actually. I became this way because I was needed by the world. As of how, someone gave them to me." I answered. "Who is that?" Juliane wondered. "I'm honestly not sure myself."_

" _Oh. Do you have a secret identity?" she questioned." Yes, of course. I'm just someone in the crowd when I'm not crime fighting." I replied. Well, what abilities do you have?" I was asked. "I can heal myself involuntarily, freeze time, movie stuff around, and shrink." I said. "How interesting. Can you demonstrate?" she asked. "Sure." I returned. I moved around some trash cans and them showed them how I shrink. "Amazing." Juliane commented. "Thank you." I said._

 _All of the sudden my ring made a buzzing sound. "What is that sound?" Juliane asked. "My ring. It alerts me that my boss needs me. So this was great and all, but I gotta fly." I told them. "Awe" everyone said. "Sorry. But don't worry. You haven't seen the last of J the Superfairy." I said and they all cheered as I flew off._

 _Flying away from the crowd, I answered my ring. "What's up?" I asked my boss. "I gotta say I'm impressed. You handled everything very well and I'm proud of you." He told me. "Thank you." I said. "I think I can let you through the portal when you get home." Said he. "Really? Thank you! OMFG! I'm gonna meet the Chipmunks and the Chipettes and Dave and… YAY!" I say excitedly. "Calm down, Juliette." My boss said. "Sorry. I just can't wait!" I said._

* * *

 _ **R &R! X-D**_


	4. Chapter 4

_As soon as I got home, I flew behind a bush and transformed back into Juliette before going inside. "Hey, where have you been?" my dad asked. "Out" I responded. One of my sisters, Aliyah, came running in. "You missed the best news report ever!" she told me. "Really? What was it?" I asked my younger sister, Aliyah, pretending like I have no idea what she's talking about. "Nothing big. Only the fact that we have a new superhero in town. And she's a fairy; J the Superfairy defender of earth!" Aliyah said. "Wow, a fairy? Sounds awesome, Ali." I commented. "Anyway, gotta go" I ran up the stairs and to my room._

" _Boss?" I asked and my boss appeared in front of me. "You ready?" he asked me. "Damn right I am!" I said. "First sign this contract. It says that you can be in TV shows or movies. But don't change so much that it changes the outcome." He told me. "You got it." I put my signature on the paper and it disappeared before my eyes. "So how does this thing work?" I questioned. "Just think where you want it to take you." He said._

" _What about when I'm gone? Won't my family get suspicious?" I asked. "That's why you have the power to freeze time. When you go to the movie world, time will freeze here and when you return, it will be the time it should be. But no one would notice you were gone." He explained. "Awesome!" I said and headed to the portal. "One more thing, Juliette. I'm warning you that if you become part of characters' lives, you could create bad things to occur." I was warned. "Don't worry I'll be careful" I said and jumped into the portal. It was beautiful. There were pink and purple sparkles everywhere blinding me as I walked through._

 _Within second I found myself in the Seville's living room. "Oh, my damn." I said to myself as I looked around. I saw Dave hard at work in his office. I decided to go outside and knock on the door, because Dave would probably freak out if he saw someone already in his house. Dave answered the door. "Hello, Dave Seville…"_

 _ **~End of J's Flashback~**_

"And that's how it all began." I said. "Told you it would be a good story." said Jeanette. "What did you think, Alvin?" I asked as I stroked him. "It was ok." Alvin responded. "Bedtime everyone" I said. "Ok." They said.

* * *

 _ **And that's how Juliette became J the Superfairy. And Sorry for the wait. I seriously thought I posted this already. X-D**_


End file.
